1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illuminating device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A lamp is not only used for illumination but also for decoration. A conventional skill of using the lamp for decoration is to irradiate light on a lampshade, such that the light becomes the same color as the lampshade after passing through the lampshade. The colors of the light emitted from the lamp are dependent on how many colors the lampshade has.
Another conventional skill of using the lamp for decoration is to allow light to pass through a color filter for generating the light of the same color as the color filter. However, this conventional skill can only generate monochromatic lamplight.